


That Camera

by ellebanshee



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Camera, Domestic Fluff, F/F, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebanshee/pseuds/ellebanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Sam filmed Lara and the one time Lara filmed her. Plus a bonus one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Camera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenTourniquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTourniquet/gifts).



One.

 

It was eight in the morning when Lara opened her eyes. She could hear giggling which confused her because why would anyone be giggling at this time in the morning. Lara furrowed her eyebrows as turning to the source of the noise. Her confusion turned into annoyance as she saw her girlfriend on the side of the bed with her camera in her hand.

“Sam, what are you doing?” Lara said as turning onto her back placing her hands over her face.

“You just look so cute when you sleep Lara!” The tiny Asian said as leaning forward with her camera.

“Sam what did I tell you about filming me like this?” Lara said as looking up at the girl. Sam began to laugh at Lara's grumpy facial expression. Lara launched forward with a smirk on her face pulling the Asian into her lap. Sam gasped before smiling, Lara held her hand with the camera in it. Grabbing it slowly as closing it and putting it on the nightstand next to them.

“Lara?” Sam gasped out as the brunette began to kiss her neck. Lara hummed her response as pulling the black haired girl closer to her by her hips.

“If you are like this when I wake you up like that I'll totally do it more often!” Sam proclaimed as running her hands through the Archaeologist's brown hair. The sentence made Lara laugh against her girlfriend's neck before flipping them over.

 

Two.

 

Sam walked into the apartment she shared with her girlfriend. As soon as she walked into the tiny apartment she could smell spices. She smiled because she knew Lara was making her famous Sunday roast. Sam loved when she served this dish on special Sundays. She could hear the brunette humming along to the music on the radio as she cooked. Sam grinned as grabbing her camera out of her bag, turning it on and quietly making her way into the kitchen. She filmed as Lara as she was cutting up some potatoes and humming to the music.

She moved closer as grinning, enjoying the site of her girlfriend in her natural calm state. The brunette turned with a smiled but then sighed as she saw the camera.

“Really Sam? The camera?” The English woman asked as going back to cutting up potatoes.

“Yes, you are just too cute!” Sam said with a giggle.

“Well put down the camera and cut the carrots would you dear?” Lara asked as looking at her with a cute pleading look. Sam nodded as turning off the camera and placing it down to help her girlfriend cook.

 

Three.

 

Sam was studying in her room when she heard the door of the apartment open and close. She knew it was Lara because that was her only roommate. She looked up confused as she heard music playing from the living room. She began to laugh as she heard Lara's voice singing along to the music. Climbing off the bed and grabbing her camera from her desk Sam made her way out towards the living room.

“Yeah I don't look for trouble, yeah trouble looks for me!” Lara sang out as dancing around the living room cleaning up the mess.

Sam smirked as she watched the brunette dance around. It seems that as soon as the archaeologist got home she had taken off her pants and was dancing around in her panties and tank top as she cleaned. The tiny woman giggled as she caught it all on her camera.

“Pour some more whiskey in coke. Never been one of the herd, flipping everyone the bird!” Lara sang out more as she picked up some books and placing them on the book shelf against the wall.

Sam made her way into the room and began to sing along which caused the brunette to turn around quickly with a blush on her face.

“Sam....” Lara began as she saw the camera and grabbed a couch cushion to cover her bottom half.

“Give me the camera Sam!” Lara said as reaching out her free hand that wasn't holding the pillow to her bottom half.

“But you are so cute!” Sam said as backing up from the archaeologist. Lara glared at her before dropping the pillow and running towards her girlfriend for the camera. Sam screamed before turning and running from the brunette.

“Give me the camera now love!” Lara yelled as running after her.

 

 Four.

 

They were out for a walk and Sam was filming everything she could see. Lara rolled her eyes as Sam turned and placed the camera on her. Lara just looked at her as pulling her jacket tighter around herself. Even if the winters weren't like the ones back in England they were still cold. She smiled as Sam made a funny face behind the camera.

Lara reached out quickly as pulling Sam towards her as a group of cyclist were coming towards Sam.

“Sam, watch out! You could of gotten hurt!” The brunette said as looking over Sam to make sure she wasn't hurt.

“I'm fine Lara! You saved me!” Sam said as smiling. Lara just looked down as Sam gave her a kiss on the cheek and turning the camera towards them.

“Lara just saved my life everyone!” Sam proclaimed with a bright smile. Lara looked at her out of the corner of her eye before turning and placing her hand on the side of the film student's face.

“What is it Lar?” Sam said before lips were on hers. She blinked confused before kissing back. They both pulled away, Sam looking at the brunette as she was biting her bottom lip and looking down.

“That was some kiss huh?” Sam said with a hint of humor in her voice. Lara just laughed and raised her hand up and bringing it to her face.

 

Five.

 

There were on the ship getting ready to leave. A trip that would change both their careers forever. This could both make their futures something amazing. If they find this Island and what was on it, things would be great! Lara was onto something and Sam knew it. The amount of hours the brunette poured over this, the small woman wouldn't count. It started off as Lara helping out and Sam just laying around working on her tan but then things changed. Funding was needed and Sam jumped at the opportunity to help.

Asking her uncle for the money, it was all she could do to help. It did help that she convinced them all to have her as their Documentary Producer to film it all. It was amazing that Lara even vouched for her too. Sam turned her camera as she talked to one of the crew about the direction they needed to go. As if sensing eyes were on her the archaeologist looked up towards the tiny woman. She smiled at her with a small wave as going back to her own work. The black haired girl smiled before turning her camera onto another part of the crew to record what they were doing.

 

One.

 

Lara had planned a romantic dinner for them and Sam so much wanted to record it all but the brunette wouldn't let her. Not this night she had told the documentarist, which was weird because Lara almost document their moments sometimes. So when she was told she couldn't film this one it made her wonder what actually the archaeologist had up her sleeve, or lack there of because Lara was in a form sitting blouse and tailored slacks. The flowers and candles that were all over the place as they sat outside in a cherry blossom garden.

They were drinking champagne when the brunette got up. Sam was about to question where she was going when Lara got down on one knee and held up a box in one hand, a small portable camera in the other.

“Samantha Nishimura will you marry me?” The archaeologist asked as looking up at her with hope in her eyes. Sam covered her mouth in disbelief as nodding. “Yes! Oh my freaking god yes!” She replied as nodding her head. Lara smiled as pushing herself up and kissing her now fiance. Lara placed the camera on the table by them as she put the ring on her future wife's finger.

“You filmed it?” Sam asked once they broke away from another kiss. Lara laughed as nodding. “I did my love.” Sam smiled as grabbing the camera and kissed her fiance.

 

Bonus.

 

“Push Sam hunny, push!” Lara encouraged her wife. Sam glared at her as she pushed again before falling back against the pillows.

“What do you think I'm doing Lara?!” Sam yelled back angrily. Lara just smiled as kissing her wife's temple.

“I know you are love.” The brunette said as running her finger tips along the smaller woman's arm to soothe her.

“Alright Samantha one more push and we can welcome your baby into the world!” The doctor said as he looked up at her. Sam nodded as pushing herself up. “The camera.” She said as looking at Lara.

“Really? Now?” Lara asked, the black haired nodded as she screamed. Lara grabbed the camera quickly and turned it on. She held onto Sam's hand as she angled her arm to catch the birth of their child.

“Alright! The baby is here! It is a healthy baby girl!” The doctor said as raising the baby up for them to see. Sam began to cry as she saw their beautiful daughter. Lara followed the doctor with the camera after she cut the cord and smiled as their daughter began to cry. Lara wiped her eyes with her free hand.

Sam cried as the baby was placed in her arms. She looked up at the brunette who was filming it all.

“Come here.” Sam says as reaching out her free arm. Lara turned off the camera, placing it down and walking over to her family.

“Look here is your other mommy.” Sam said as Lara reached her hand over and letting the baby hold onto it.

“So now that we know it is a girl do we have a name yet?” Lara asked as looking down at the now quiet girl.

“Elise Amelia Croft.” Sam said as looking up at Lara. The brunette began to cry happily and kissed her wife. Of course Sam would give their daughter her mother's name somewhere in it. Sam was always caring like that. Lara nodded her approval as kissing the smaller girl once again before kissing their daughter's head who cooed in contentment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for a friend to make her feel better. I have never written these two before but it was quite fun to write with these two!


End file.
